


Dance Like No One Is Watching

by Akira_Eclipse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Eclipse/pseuds/Akira_Eclipse
Summary: In which instead of playing volleyball, the Karasuno team dances! This story does contain some angst, but very little.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	1. Boo

"I can't wait for auditions!!" I exclaimed to my best friend, Tanaka Ryu. I pumped my fist in the air, jumping up and down excitedly. We were walking in the halls of  Karasuno dance studio, going to our practice room.

"I know!! Bro, we are totally getting into regionals this year!!" Tanaka said, looking just as excited, fiddling with his dark grey beanie that covered his bald head. We've both been practicing our dances non-stop for months, and even though we usually get into regionals every year, neither of us has made to nationals. Yet. I can feel it, we're both  gonna make it year. Just as I was about to tell Ryu that, I saw a familiar orange-headed someone.

"SHOYO!" I screamed, running toward him.

"NISHINOYA-SENPAI!"  Shoyo screamed just as enthusiastically, running as well.

"SHOYO!"

"NISHINOYA-SENPAI!" 

We both slammed into each other, stumbling, but managing to stay upright. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he put his arms around my upper back. We swayed back and forth, clinging to each other. After a minute or so, we broke apart and smiled.

"Hinata, what's up tangerine?" Tanaka asked, showing up beside me and smiling.

"Tanaka-senpai!" Hinata beamed, "Nothing much, just getting ready for regionals. I tried to convince Kageyama to dance with me, but he said he didn't want to. He wouldn't tell me why though." he pouted. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay  Shoyo . If anything, Kageyama was probably just intimidated by your awesome dance moves." I said, mostly trying to console him, but telling the truth.  Shoyo was an amazing dancer, able to adapt to any song on the spin of a dime. I smiled reassuringly, and  Shoyo brightened instantly. He's like the sun, and his smile was contagious. I found myself smiling wider, the skin around my eyes crinkling, cheeks lifting.

"Hey, do you guys  wanna see my dance?" he asked the two of us, looking shy. Aww, as if I could say no to that face. 

"Sure  Shoyo , I'd love to." I said, Tanaka nodding his agreement.  Shoyo whooped, and started down the hall at a light run. Tanaka smirked at me.

"You would  _ love  _ to, huh?" he said, smirk still on his face, raising an eyebrow at me. He raised it even higher when I felt myself turn red.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryu. I just  wanna see his dance. I wondered how much he's improved since high-school." I say, pursing my lips. It was true. While we all were together in school,  Shoyo was amazing, but Kageyama choreographed the dances they did together. And even when they weren't dancing together, which was rare,  Shoyo didn't really choreograph his dances, he usually had an outline of what he wanted, then pretty much improvised the rest. It was only when he was graduating high-school that he really started experimenting with choreographing his own dances. It'll be curious to see how much he's improved with it. Tanaka said nothing, but kept that infuriating smirk on his face. I shoved him with my shoulder, and he balanced on his opposite side, one foot in the air, arms flailing. I laughed, and I start jogging to catch up with  Shoyo . I catch him around the corner, humming to himself. I slowed to a walk beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. He smiled, but otherwise didn't react. We stopped in front of his practice room, next to me and Ryu's. He opened the door, revealing a mirror that spanned across two walls, a security camera in the corner, and a speaker on the wall across the room from it. On the ground in front of the mirror was an orange duffel bag, shoved into the corner under the speaker. The room smelled like  Shoyo : Citrus mixed with the neutral scent of deodorant and laundry detergent, and pine trees from his cologne. It's a different smell, but it suited him. I smiled to myself.

"Where did you guys go?" Tanaka called, sounding like he was where I left him at the end of the other hall. I smiled devilishly at  Shoyo , putting a finger to my lips. He caught on instantly, smirking and turning off the lights in the practice room, making the hallway dark.

"Guys?" Ryu said, sounding closer this time. I heard footsteps, and I automatically stepped behind the door crouching,  Shoyo doing the same. We shared a smile as we hear Tanaka getting closer. I chanced a look outside our door, and saw Tanaka further down the hall, his back to us. I looked at  Shoyo and nodded. We both started crab-walking quickly down the hall and into the room across from us, making our steps loud enough to hear. We entered the room and put our backs against the wall.

"Huh? What the fuck was that?" Tanaka said, sounding a little worried. I cracked a big smile, shoulders shaking from my effort to keep my laugh in. For good measure,  Shoyo put his hand over my mouth. I looked over at him, and I saw his other hand curled into a fist that was shoved against his mouth, also shaking with laughter.

After we composed ourselves, I took another quick peek out the hall to find Ryu once again facing away from him. I scuttled out again, hearing  Shoyo just behind me. We entered  Shoyo's practice room again, shaking with laughter, just barely able to keep it in.

"Holy shit! Guys, I think there's a ghost in here! Guys?!" Tanaka exclaimed.  Shoyo crouched up beside me with a smile, looking like he had an idea. I stared at him, confused, and he winked at me, then whispered a few octaves deeper than his normal voice.

"Boo."

Ryu screamed and ran down the hall, whipping past us. I fell backwards on my back, trembling with laughter, tears streaming down my eyes.  Shoyo didn't look much better, he had collapsed against the wall next to the door, laughing, with tears also streaming down his face. We still laughed silently, because we still had one more job to do. After we both stopped laughing,  Shoyo stood up and offered his hand. I took it, taken aback by how small his hands are compared to mine. He pulled me up easily, and he took a deep breath and called, 

"Tanaka-senpai?"

We both stepped out of the room, looking for all the world like we were searching for him the entire time. We looked down the hall and saw Tanaka running like a mad man away from us.

"TANAKA-SENPAI!"  Shoyo yelled out to him. Ryu stopped and turned, when he caught sight of us, he ran back toward us. I looked at him, feigning confusion. 

"Guys," he huffed, clutching his chest, "you're not  gonna believe this. There's a ghost haunting the studio!" 

Shoyo raised his brows. "Wait, you mean you didn't know?" he said, looking completely serious.

"Know what, Hinata?" Tanaka asked slowly, like he was afraid to hear the answer. I wanted to put poor Ryu out of his misery, but I wanted to see where  Shoyo took this.

"Yeah,"  Shoyo said, "legend has it that fifty years ago, the original owner of the place literally danced until he dropped dead. On this very floor, in fact. He loved dancing so much that it was all he did. People who knew him personally called him the Little Giant, because he was so short."

"Why did they add the giant?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"You'll have to ask the ladies that question. Apparently, he more than a handful."  Shoyo said, winking and waggling his eyebrows. I laughed, thinking there was no way that Ryu would take this seriously. When I looked over  at him, my laughter died down: Ryu looked terrified, his normally tan skin pale and clammy, his eyes wide.  Shoyo noticed and panicked.

"Tanka-senpai, I'm so sorry! It was a joke, there's no-one called the Little Giant."

"Yeah," I chimed in, "we were the ones making those noises in the hall. It's all good." Tanaka blinked.

"Are you guys," he breathed, "FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" he screamed.  _ Oh shit _ , I thought. 

" Shoyo , run!" I screamed, laughing.

"Way ahead of you, Noya-senpai." he replied, also laughing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHRIMPS!" 

We ran down the halls, stopping in front of  Shoyo's practice room. Tanaka tackled us, pinning us to the ground and tickling us.

"Oh my god," I wheezed, "stop. Please! We're sorry!" Tanaka stopped tickling, satisfied that he got an apology from me.

"Good. Now,  Shoyo , show us that dance."


	2. Uma Thurman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight romance in this one and pining from Noya.

Tanaka and I sat against the wall, waiting for  Shoyo to get his music started up. I watched as he connected his phone to the auxiliary cable hooked up to the speaker. He stretched, his black shirt riding up, showing off his lower back, and, paired with the leggings he was wearing, created a painfully sexy image. I quickly cleared my throat and looked away. Tanaka looked up from his phone, looked at me in confusion, then looked at  Shoyo , who was still stretching. His expression cleared, and he smirked at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes, and stuck up my middle finger at him. He chuckled, and then called out to  Shoyo , "Hey tangerine!"

Shoyo looked over his shoulder, pausing his stretches. "Yeah, Tanaka-senpai?"

"What's your audition song?" Ryu asked, cocking his head.

"Uma Thurman by Fallout Boy. Why?"  Shoyo asked. Fallout Boy? That's new,  Shoyo usually does up-beat pop or rap songs. I guess he's branching out a little. This is more my style, rock mixed with a little bit of techno music. Tanaka also loves dancing to more upbeat music, says it gets him in the zone. Tanaka hummed, going back to his phone.

"Cool, I was just curious." The music started up, and as the opening lyrics blared through the speakers,  Shoyo moved. He alternated between fast, spunky movements, to slow, languid movements, casually seductive if only because of how he moved so smoothly, his expression dark and captivating. He pumped his arms, spun around so quickly that I almost lost track of his movements, only to come to a complete standstill for half a second before moving again. I'll say this:  Shoyo's balance is amazing, and a little scary. Each movement was drawing me in, his eyes refusing to let me look anywhere else but him. No movement was boring. He fell down to the ground, breakdancing before using his momentum to spring back up from his hands, landing on his feet, bringing his forearms together in front of his chest, bowing his head. He sprung them apart, twirling an arm before letting it rest parallel to the floor. He stood like that as the music ended, his expression completely serious and sexy, and then broke out into a smile. Tanaka and I cheered, and  Shoyo turned redder from embarrassment. He went over to his bag and pulled out his water bottle, throwing his head back and chugging. I watched as a bead of sweat rolled down from his jawline over his Adams apple.

"That was amazing Hinata! I didn't know you could move like that, so... fluidly." Ryu said, playfully punching  Shoyo in the arm. I came up on his other side, ruffling his hair.  _ Woah, _ I thought, _ it's so soft _ .  Shoyo smiled.

"Well, a lot can change in a few years." he said bashfully, looking at the ground.

"That's true. How old are you now, twenty?" I asked.  Shoyo nodded.

"You guys are twenty-one, and Daichi and Sugawara are twenty-two."  Shoyo confirmed  tiredly, " Speaking of them, have you seen them recently?"  Shoyo asked us. I shook my  head; I didn't have a clue as to where they could be.

"They're probably just practicing their dance. And I bet  Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi are also working their asses off. Well, not literally." Ryu said confidently. 

"Speaking of practice, we need to get going  Shoyo . Your dance was amazing." I said, looking at the time.

"Oh right! Sorry I kept you guys from practicing."  Shoyo said, looking genuinely sad. I started, shaking my head vigorously at him.

"You didn't keep us,  Shoyo ! Remember, we wanted to see your dance." I  speak . He nodded, seemingly reassured. 

"Okay. Bye shorty!" I said playfully.

"Hey! I'm like, an inch taller than you, your only five-two!"  Shoyo exclaimed. I laughed, waving at him as I was leaving. He waved back, smiling good-naturedly. I rubbed the back of my head as we entered our practice room, exhaling loudly. I slid my back against the wall next to my bag that I deposited over an hour ago. Good thing no one else uses this room. I crossed my arms and let out a huff. Tanaka looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yuu," he said, calling me by my first name, "what's wrong?" I pursed my lips.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous for regionals tomorrow." I replied, my stomach getting queasy at the thought. 

"Hey," Ryu said, coming up beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder, "Dude, we've been practicing for months. I'm confident that we're  gonna get in this year, now you need to be confident in yourself. Okay?" he said, his eyes soft and open. Moments like these are rare between us, but when they do show up, they remind me why I'm lucky to have Ryu as my best friend. I nodded at him, pushing off from the wall.

"You're right," I said, and he dropped his hand from my shoulder, "we're totally ready for this. Let me see your dance. I'll critique you, then you critique me."

"Hell yeah!"

Tanaka chose __ _ HandClap _ by Fitz and the Tantrums for his  regional's auditions. His dancing style usually is comprised of a lot of footwork, spinning and bending them quickly and sharply before pulling them back into himself. He gets on his hands, spinning on them. Then he falls, hips grinding on the floor before springing up, feet apart, body rolling, one hip after the other. He jumps, knees tucking in before landing on his feet, crossing his arms. He smiled, beads of sweat rolling.

"Ryu!" I exclaimed, "That was fucking awesome!" I pumped my fist out, and he bumped it.

"Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah! You were so smooth and precise and confident. It was amazing!" I said to him.

"Thanks!" Ryu said to me, smiling. "Any critiques?" 

"Ha, no." I said, huffing out a laugh. Tanaka rolled his eyes, still smiling. He sat down beside me, nudging me.

"Yuu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I really have a shot at this? I know I was _ just  _ reassuring you, but now..." Tanaka bit his lower lip, eyes running across the room.

"Hey," I said softly, looking at him, "I'm allowed to reassure you too. Trust me, this is our year. We're  gonna make it. Both of us." I held out my pinky to him.

"Seriously?" Tanaka asked me. I only shook my pinky at him. Tanaka shook his head, smiling slightly, and wrapped his pinky around mine. I nodded, smiling softly.

"Okay. Now it's my turn." I said to him as we dropped our hands. I got up and connected my phone to the auxiliary cable. For my  regional's song, I chose  _ Centuries _ by Fallout Boy. I  dunno , it just felt right to me. I like the song, and it was really easy to choreograph the song. I took a deep breath. Then I was in motion, hips swinging, twisting and turning my body, running my hands down my legs before springing them up, interlocking my hands and posing for half a second before going again. I moonwalked in place, then I went down in a crab walk position, balancing my weight on my hands and throwing my legs in the air, one after the other in time with the beat. I flipped, quickly grinding on the ground before pushing off the ground with my hands, landing on my feet. I turned to the side and crossed my arms as the music ended. Ryu whooped.

"Dude, that shit was awesome! You completely owned that!!" he screamed. I put up my hand in an okay sign, smiling. I went to grab my water bottle, feeling sweat rolling down my face. 

"Any critiques?" I asked breathlessly, bringing the bottle from my mouth wiping my hand across my forehead.

"Nope!" he exclaimed. "C'mon,  let's get Hinata and go out for some ice-cream!" Ryu said, and I pumped my fist, whooping my agreement. I burst open the door and went across the hall to  Shoyo . When I got closer to the door, I heard an unfamiliar Spanish song. I motioned Ryu to wait, who then came up beside me, and I opened the door a crack, watching  Shoyo . He was rolling his body, popping his hips, running his hands through his hair, shaking his shoulders before dropping, moving his hips and legs. He straightened, bending over backwards with his arms outstretched before springing back up and rolling his ass backwards and throwing his head. He had a blinding smile on his face, completely confident in himself.  _ Oh damn, he's super sexy, _ I thought as I watched him. The way he moves his body is incredibly seductive, and  it's clear that  Shoyo knows his body and how to use it. He rolls his head and carries it down his entire body one last time as the music stops, and he stands there, breathing heavily. I shared a look with Ryu, who looked just as impressed. I nodded, and I opened the door, acting like I wasn't watching him for the past few minutes. Of course, Ryu had to ruin it.

"Damn, Hinata!" he screamed.  Shoyo started, looking at Tanaka with wide and confused eyes.

"What do you mean, Tanaka-senpai?" he asked.

"Don't act so innocent. That dance you just did was awesome!! What was the song?" Tanaka shoved past me and rushed into the room, flailing his arms. I followed behind more slowly, my face still slightly red.

"Oh,"  Shoyo said,  his face flushing even more, "the song was called __ _ Coño _ __ by Jason Derulo and Puri."

"Well, you were amazing! Wanna get ice-cream with me and Noya?" Tanaka asked, still excited.

"YEAH!"  Shoyo cheered, brightening instantly, I caught myself smiling too, because damn that boy's smile is infectious.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, and we ran out of the room, thundering down the stairs to get to Tanaka's car.

"Good thing I walked here so I don't have to keep track of a vehicle."  Shoyo said, not even the least bit out of breath. That's stamina for you, and  Shoyo has a bunch.

"Wait," I said, holding up my hands in a stop motion, "you walk to the studio?"

"Everyday."  Shoyo confirmed.

"Nope," Tanaka said, and  Shoyo and I looked at him confused, "what kind of senpai's would we be if we let you twenty-miles  every day to the studio and back? I'll just pick you up, I already drive me and Yuu to the studio everyday anyway."

"Really? Thanks, Tanaka-senpai!!"  Shoyo smiled, seriously, how does his cheeks not hurt from that?

Tanaka laughed off his thanks. "No problem. Now, let's get that ice-cream!"

We all cheered and piled into Tanaka's car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters down, a bunch more to go! Again, do not repost without credit and permission


	3. Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions are coming up and every one is nervous. Will they get so far into their own heads that they end up losing it all?

**_ RollingThunder _ ** _ created a group chat _

**_ RollingThunder _ ** _ named the group chat  _ **_ KarasunoHOES _ **

__ **_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ added  _ **_ Tangerine _ **

__ **_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ added  _ **_ BaldBitch _ **

__ **_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ added  _ **_ Dad _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ chi _ **

__ **_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ added  _ **_ MilkBoi _ **

__ **_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ added  _ **_ Suga _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ mama _ **

__ **_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ added  _ **_ HumanSalt _ **

__ **_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ added  _ **_ Yams _ **

**_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ is online _

__ **_ Tangerine  _ ** _ is online _

__ **_ BaldBitch _ ** **__ ** _ is online _

**_ Dad _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ chi  _ ** _ is online _

**_ MilkBoi _ ** **__ ** _ is online _

**_ Suga _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ mama  _ ** _ is online _

**_ HumanSalt _ ** **__ ** _ is online _

__ **_ Yams  _ ** _ is _ _ online  _

** RollingThunder ** : What up guys?

** Tangerine ** : everybody ready for regionals tomorrow?

** MilkBoi ** : yeah, about that...

** Suga-mama ** : What's wrong?

**_ MilkBoi _ ** **__ ** _ sent 1 attachment _

** Tangerine ** : wtf happened?!

** Dad-chi ** : HOW DID YOU BREAK YOUR ARM?

** MilkBoi ** : well, you see...

** MilkBoi ** : I was driving at night

** BaldBitch ** : why??

** MilkBoi ** ** : ** reasons

** MilkBoi ** : ne ways

** MilkBoi ** : long story short, a drunk driver hit me, and my arm got broken

** Tangerine ** : oh no Kageyama!! I'm sorry!

** MilkBoi ** : I'll be fine, I just can't compete this year

** RollingThunder ** : that sucks, but back to what Tanaka was asking, y  were u driving at night?

** HumanSalt ** :  prolly to get more milk

** Yams ** : lol

** MilkBoi ** : ...

** MilkBoi ** : no comment

** Suga-mama ** : Omg, you were, weren't you😒?

** MilkBoi ** : leave me alone. I like milk, and I ran out.  So I went to buy some more

** Tangerine ** : will ur arm  be ok?

** MilkBoi ** : the doctor said I should be fine as long as I don't use it 

** Tangerine ** : ok...  thats good

** Dad-chi ** : Noya, why did you create this group chat?

** HumanSalt ** : Yeah, some of us are trying to practice

** Tangerine ** : still? our practice ended about an hour ago

** RollingThunder ** :^

** BaldBitch ** :^

** Suga-mama ** :  wyd then?

** Tangerine ** : eating ice-cream with Tanaka and Noya

** MilkBoi ** : I wish, I'm at home  rn

** Tangerine ** :  oop -

** Suga-mama ** : Ooh, let me see Hinata!

** Tangerine ** : Ok😊!!

**_ Tangerine  _ ** _ sent 1 attachment _

** Suga-mama ** : Aww!!

** Dad-chi ** : ^

** MilkBoi ** : ^

** BaldBitch ** : ^

** Yams ** : ^

** Tangerine ** : ^

** RollingThunder ** : 💖

** Yams ** :  Tsukki ,  lets try that lift one more time. I'm still not that confident it looks right

** Dad-chi ** :  Tsukkishima , are you going to lift Yamaguchi?

** HumanSalt ** : that was the plan

** Dad-chi ** : Meet me in me and Suga's practice room. We'll give some last-minute pointers.

** Suga-mama ** : Yeah, and we'll look over your routine to.

** Tangerine ** : Ooh can you look over mine too?

** Suga-mama ** :  Sure Hinata😁

** Tangerine ** : Thanks Mom!

** RollingThunder ** : lmao

** BaldBitch ** : who's the dad?

** Tangerine ** : Daichi ofc

** Dad-chi ** : You know what, I'm not going to even try to deny it anymore😑.

** MilkBoi ** : yea, it's kind of a lost cause at this point

** RollingThunder ** : and  Shoyo is the little cute baby cinnamon roll of the group

** BaldBitch ** : yea,  thats true

** MilkBoi ** : ^

** Dad-chi:  ** ^

** Suga-mama:  ** ^

** Yams:  ** ^

** HumanSalt ** : I guess

** Tangerine ** : aww  thxs guys 💖

** RollingThunder ** : 💖

** Tangerine ** : Hey, Noya-senpai?

** RollingThunder ** : yea  Shoyo ?

** Tangerine ** : is it ok if I spend the night at ur place? My  parents house is  kinda far from the studio...

** RollingThunder ** :  sure thing  Shoyo

** BaldBitch ** : don't u live by  urself Noya?

** RollingThunder ** : yea

** BaldBitch ** : cool,  jc

** Tangerine ** :  THANKS NOYA-SENPAI

** RollingThunder ** : UR WELCOME SHOYO

** Tangerine ** : 💖😊

** RollingThunder ** :💖😊

** MilkBoi ** : GAY

** Tangerine ** : stfu

** BaldBitch ** :  oop -

** Tangerine ** : lol😜

** Suga-mama ** : I leave for 5 minutes

** Dad-chi ** : This is why we are the parents.

** HumanSalt ** : we're outside your practice room Daichi

** Dad-chi ** : Sweet. Everyone  make sure you get some rest.

** Suga-mama ** : Good luck!

**_ HumanSalt _ ** **__ ** _ is offline _

**_ Yams  _ ** _ is _ _ offline _

**_ Dad _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ chi  _ ** _ is offline _

**_ MilkBoi _ ** **__ ** _ is offline _

**_ BaldB _ ** **_ itch _ ** **__ ** _ is offline _

**_ RollingThunder _ ** **__ ** _ is offline _

**_ Tangerine  _ ** _ is offline _

I heard a knock on my door. Shoyo, I thought. After we all finished our ice-cream, Ryu dropped  Shoyo at his house so he can get clothes and toiletries. I opened the door, and  Shoyo smiled brightly at me. I moved out of the way, and he entered my apartment and looked around curiously: It was all one big room, with my kitchen off to the left and my living room directly in front of us, with an enormous TV on the wall and a good-sized sofa, which also doubles as my dining room. On the right, behind a door, is my bedroom, which was pretty simple, just a queen-sized bed, with my dresser off to the side, and my bathroom, which has a walk-in shower and a simple vanity.

"So,  whaddya think?" I said teasingly, but in truth, I was a little worried that  Shoyo wouldn't like it.

"I think your place is amazing,  Nishinoya -senpai."  Shoyo said, looking directly at me with shining eyes. His reactions are so cute. "It looks a lot cozier than my parents place." He huffed a laugh.

"Well, if you like it so much, just bunk with me." I said, still with a playful tone, but completely serious.  Shoyo must have realized that, because he looked at me and blinked, expression confused.

"Huh?" he asked. I hurried to clear the air for him.

"I'm serious. The rent isn't too bad, and we can split the cost. Besides, it'll make Ryu's trip easier, since he insists that he picks both of us up to go to the studio."

"Hmm," he deliberated, "I mean, the studio does pay decent money when I teach the kids, and I usually get good tips at the restaurant, so I would be able to help you pay rent."

I nodded, then started, "Wait, you work at the studio?"

"Oh,"  Shoyo said, looking sheepish, "I sometimes work there, and apparently the kids always ask when I'm going to teach them," no surprise there, I couldn't imagine someone not liking  Shoyo , "and at the restaurant I work at usually gives me pretty good tips. Ok," he decided, "but you're helping me move my clothes and stuff."

I smiled, "Deal."

"So,"  Shoyo asked, "where can I set my stuff down?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, and  Shoyo chuckled, "come on, I'll show you." I led him to my room. "You can set your stuff down by my dresser." He took off his bag and dropped it down beside the dresser. I showed him the bathroom, and I led the way back to the living room.

"It's getting late," I said, checking my phone, it was almost 6:30, "what do you want to eat?" I asked him as he was sitting down on the couch. He tapped his chin with his finger, and I smiled at his expression.

"I don't really mind what we eat, but I guess I'm in the mood for some meat buns." he responded. I felt my smile get wider.

" Oh, thank God I'm not the only one. C'mon," I said, holding out my hand. He took it, and I held on, leading him out the door and down two flights of stairs quickly.  Shoyo let out a laugh, and I laughed with him, feeling  exhilarated . 

"Where are we going?"  Shoyo asked between bouts of laughter. I led the way to my bike.

"There is an amazing place which sells the best meat buns in town, I swear, it's so good, I could literally..." I trailed off as I saw  Shoyo drop his jaw. His eyes turned wide as he stared at my bike: It was all black with yellow accents the same shade as the yellow in my hair. I smirked at  Shoyo's expression.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love," he whispered, and I raised a brow, "why bother riding with Tanaka-senpai when you could ride this  every day ?" He asked breathlessly. I laughed. 

"Well, it does rain sometimes  Shoyo , so it's good to not get soaked." I said, walking over to the bag at the end of my bike and pulling out two helmets, one black with a tinted visor and one yellow with a tinted visor. I handed  Shoyo the yellow helmet. He took it, looking giddy.

"You're really that excited?" I asked fondly. He nodded vigorously.

"Aren't you?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Well, come on then." I said, throwing a leg over the side and straddling the metal, pulling on my helmet. I patted the space behind me.

"You look like a bad boy  Nishinoya -senpai. It's so cool." I flushed red under my helmet, thankful that  Shoyo couldn't see.

" Thanks, Shoyo ," I answered, thankful that my voice was calm and steady, "come on, meat buns here we come!"  Shoyo whooped, putting on the helmet and sitting behind me, so close that I felt his thighs flush against mine. _ Not now gay thoughts _ , I pleaded with myself, but it only got worse when  Shoyo wrapped his arms around my stomach.  _ Stay focused _ .

"You ready?" I asked. 

"Yep!"  Shoyo exclaimed in answer.

"Then hold on tight, I drive fast." I said, starting the bike and turning onto the main road.

"C'mon it can't be that bad  _ OHMYGOD!! _ " __ Shoyo screamed, gripping my waist tighter. I laughed,  Shoyo's arms moving in time with my stomach. I went even faster, weaving in and out of traffic.  Shoyo cheered and I smiled.

We pulled into a parking space in front of the convenience store and I got off the bike. I watched as  Shoyo pulled off his helmet, throwing his head back like a movie star to get the hair out of his face. I blushed, and I tugged off my own helmet.  Shoyo gasped, and I whirled, about to ask what was wrong.

"Noya,  your hair!" he exclaimed. I reached up and touched my hair. My gel must've worn down, making my hair drop back to its natural state. I pushed my bangs back off my forehead, huffing when they fell back down.

"Yeah, my gel must've worn down. It happens." I shrug nonchalantly.

"No,"  Shoyo said, "I mean, why don't you wear your hair like that more often? You look super cool, imagine if you put on a hat backwards!" he exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"How about this," I said to him, lips quirking up at the edges, "tomorrow, I'll wear my hair like this if we go inside  ** right  ** now and get meat buns."

Shoyo laughed loudly. "Deal," he said, leading the way inside and holding the door open for me, "I'll even pay for it."

"What?! No, as your senpai I should pay." I protested.

"That's right,"  Shoyo said, and I thought he was agreeing with me, until he continued, " You're my senpai, not my boyfriend. I'm allowed to pay too. You're worse than Kageyama."

"Kageyama?" I asked as we picked out the meat buns and made our way over to the register. I waved at the manager, Ukai, and he nodded back in a friendly way. I'm a regular at his store, because I love his meat buns. His pocky sticks aren't too bad either.

" Oh, you didn't know? Kageyama and I dated in  high school ."  Shoyo replied casually, like it was no big deal. I, however, felt like I was spiraling. They dated?! I mean, sure, they were close, but I didn't realize they were  _ that  _ close.  Shoyo kept talking, oblivious to my internal struggle.

"We broke up after we graduated. It was a mutual thing, we decided we wanted to just be friends. But anyway, he always insisted he pay for every date we went on, even if it was my idea. I found it hilarious."

I laughed. "Well, I had no idea that you guys were ever a couple. But looking back now, it was kind of obvious."  Shoyo shoved me good naturedly and threw the meat buns toward me.

"What?  Shoyo , I was going to pay!" I whined.  Shoyo gaped at my pouty expression, and burst out laughing, his body shaking with the force. I kept up the pouty expression as we made our way back to my bike. I retrieved our helmets and put the meat buns securely in the bag before zipping it closed. I straddled the bike, putting on my helmet.  Shoyo climbed on behind me, tugging in his helmet (yes, I'm considering it his now.) and resting his arms around my waist again. I started the engine and zipped back to our house. 

" Mhm , these are so good, Noya."  Shoyo said around his mouthful of food. I gestured randomly with my hands, humming my agreement.

"I know right? Come on," I said,  gesturing him to rise. "Let's get some sleep."  Shoyo nodded and followed me.

After we finished getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I got into bed, patting the space beside me.  Shoyo blinked, then shrugged as he got it beside me. After a few minutes, I was out.

I woke up to my arms around  Shoyo , and his around me. I flushed a little, and I looked at the time.

"SHOYO!! WE OVERSLEPT!! WAKE UP!!" 


	4. Regionals Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys being idiots. Will they make it to auditions in time, or will they have to find a new solution?

Shoyo blinked blearily. 

"Huh?" he said, and he turned red at his position on the bed. He sat up and wiped his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at my alarm clock, and he blanched. He turned to  me; eyes wide. I looked back at him, knowing my eyes are just as big.

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" we both screamed as we shot out of bed. I ripped off my shirt, not even caring when  Shoyo did the same. We turned to each other, and I tried not to notice his well-defined abs and toned arms. It looked like  Shoyo was trying his hardest not to check me out, but that was probably just wishful thinking.

"Do you think we can make it?" he asked as he pulled on a shirt and grabbing some jeans out of his bag. I tugged my head through my shirt.

"Maybe, if we hurry up and I break the traffic rules." I reply as I get my jeans that I set out the night before. I made my way toward the bathroom and threw  Shoyo's toothbrush at him. He caught it with one hand and tugged on his jeans.

"Meh, speed limits are more of a suggestion anyway. Toothpaste."  Shoyo said to me, holding out his hand. I laughed as I quickly put on my jeans, applied toothpaste to my own toothbrush, and tossed the toothpaste to him. He squeezed the tube, and popped the cap back on before shoving the brush into his mouth and scrubbing vigorously. I copied him, not even bothering to put my hair up, there wasn't enough time for that anyway. I ran to my shoes and hopped on one foot, trying to get them on. I went to my dresser and put on a hat.  Shoyo went to the sink and spit out the toothpaste in his mouth, quickly rinsing his mouth out before going over to his shoes and tugging them on. He looked at me and smirked.

"I see you remembered your promise to wear your hair like that."

I rolled my eyes as I went to the bathroom, putting my toothbrush back and gurgling. 

"Brush."  Shoyo demanded, and I threw my brush at him. He quickly ran it threw his hair, then tossed the brush down on the bed. I grabbed my keys and  Shoyo's hand, shoving our phones in my pockets, and he held on as we sprinted down two flights of stairs. I grabbed my helmet from my bag and passed his to him. I shoved on my helmet, putting down my visor and throwing a leg over my bike.  Shoyo got on behind me and wrapped his arms around me as I kicked the bike to life and started the journey to the studio, miraculously managing to not get pulled over for speeding.

I parked in front of the studio, tearing off my helmet and throwing it into my bag, taking  Shoyo's helmet and putting it beside mine. No sooner than I finished, I felt my hand being taken, and  Shoyo started running, dragging me behind him. I checked the time on a random phone that I pulled out of my pocket. I turned red at the picture on the lock screen. This was  Shoyo's phone then. But the picture...

Aww. This was taken the day before I graduated high school, and  Shoyo wanted a picture with me before I went off to pursue dancing. I haven't changed that much, my muscles were a little more defined, and my hair is slightly longer, only because I haven't found the time to cut it, but that's about it. I wondered why  Shoyo decided on this picture. _ I'll figure it out later, _ I thought as I smiled fondly. I put  Shoyo's phone back in my pocket as we burst into the studio. Tanaka turned and ran toward us.  Shoyo and I stopped, panting slightly.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU MISSED SOLO AUDITIONS!" Tanaka screamed angrily at us. He looked at our intertwined hands, raising a brow. Honestly, I didn't even care.

"Oh my God, you were having  sex, weren't you?" Tanaka exclaimed in a whisper.  Shoyo and I shared a look.

"Yep," I said sarcastically, "in fact, that was the whole point of letting  Shoyo stay at my house: have sex, then miss auditions."  Shoyo nodded along with my statement. Tanaka pursed his lips, and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," I said, turning us back to our problem, "we missed auditions.  Shoyo ," I said, turning to him as best I could without letting go of his hand, because I'm _ not _ doing that, "I'm so sorry that I made you miss them." 

"Woah,"  Shoyo said immediately, "don't you dare take the blame for yourself, we both overslept. We were both exhausted, and I know for a fact that we both haven't been getting proper sleep. It happens, especially since I know you, and I know myself. We both like to overwork ourselves."

"Yeah, that's true," Ryu said, "but that doesn't matter now. We need to find a way for both of you to go to regionals now that you missed auditions."

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?" Daichi and Suga screamed at us, running over to where Tanaka,  Shoyo , and I all stood. I saw Kageyama standing behind them, and I remembered what  Shoyo said about the two of them dating.

"Boke Hinata boke!" Kageyama said, getting  Shoyo in the back of his head with his good arm.  Shoyo dropped my hand to shield himself. I was about to tell Kageyama to not do that, but then Suga hit me in the gut. I doubled over, groaning. Suga's hits were hard. I quickly explained. Daichi brought his thumb and index finger to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his other arm across his chest.

"Okay, " Suga said, and we all looked over to him, "this is fine. You guys will just have to audition as a duo."

"HUH?!"  Shoyo and I exclaimed together. Suga looked between us.

"Okay,"  Shoyo said, gesturing vaguely, "it's not that I'm opposed to the idea, but Noya and I have never danced together. How are we going to pull a dance together in a month in time for duo auditions?"

"How come duos and groups get more time anyway?" I asked.

"Because there are more people." Daichi explained. That makes sense, I guess. It's probably harder to dance with someone else than by yourself.

"Besides, we'll help you guys get some synergy flowing. It's already there, you guys get along great, so all we need to do is channel that into dance." Suga reasoned.

"And choreograph a dance. Don't forget that."  Shoyo interjected.

"And choreograph a dance." Suga agreed, nodding his head. I deliberated, I really wanted to go to nationals. And right now, the only option is  Shoyo .

"I'm down if  Shoyo is." I  spoke .  Shoyo looked at me. I stared right back.  Shoyo nodded.

"Alright, I'm in. Let's get to regionals!" 

_ \--------------------------------------That afternoon. ----------------------------- _

"Alright guys, if you two are going to  duo , you need to trust each other." Daichi said.  Shoyo , Suga, Daichi, and myself were all in Daichi and Suga's practice room.

"We do trust each other," I said, "see, look." I went rigid and fell backwards, confident that  Shoyo would catch me, his reflexes were remarkable.  Shoyo didn't  disappoint , he quickly went behind me and caught me. I rested against his sturdy chest, letting more of my weight rest against  Shoyo , and he shifted a little to  accommodate for the change. With an internal sigh, I heaved myself off of  Shoyo .

"See? Total trust." I said smugly, moving to stand beside  Shoyo . He closed his eyes and started to fall backwards. I quickly moved to catch him, stumbling slightly as he sagged further into me.

"Good job catching me."  Shoyo said, looking up at me with shining eyes. I smiled at him.  Shoyo hummed, then got off me with a groan. Daichi and Suga didn't look convinced.

"Alright, what about lifts?" Suga asked. 

"Lifts?"  Shoyo asked, confused. He rested his forearm on my shoulder, and I tried to ignore the heat radiating from him.

"Yes. Do you trust each other to lift one another?" Daichi asked patiently. I hummed.

"Well, we've never had to lift each other, and I personally have no experience lifting." I said, more to myself than to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, Kageyama always lifted me when we danced together, so I don't have any experience either."  Shoyo put in. Daichi and Suga looked at each other, seemingly having a nonverbal conversation. This went on for a few minutes, and I felt  Shoyo fidget. Finally, Daichi nodded.

"Alright, that's where we'll start. We'll guide you through some simple lifts, and make sure that you at least know how to lift each other correctly without getting hurt. I don't  recommend lifting for auditions, but maybe we can try lifts once you make the cut."  _ Once _ , not if. I felt my heart swell, I can't believe Daichi and Suga have complete faith in us. I tilted my head up.

"Alright, when do we start?"

Suga smirked. "Now."

The first lift went to me, since  Shoyo has more experience being lifted. Daichi told him to let me know if I'm hurting him, and in truth, I'm nervous. I don't want to drop him, and that protectiveness, combined with the fact that I'm lifting him above me, giving me a clear view of his body, made it hard to focus. I felt a light sweat break out on my skin from the exertion of holding  Shoyo , and I felt him starting to shake slightly from holding this position. Suga nodded, and I gently lowered him back to the ground, panting.

"Well," Suga asked, turning to  Shoyo , "how'd it  feel ?"  Shoyo cupped his chin.

"Honestly? It felt fine." he said. He nodded at me, and I smiled.

"Alright, let's do it one more time." Daichi said.

We spent the next hour working on lifts, alternating back and forth on who lifted who. Miraculously, we didn't drop each other. Right now, it was  Shoyo's turn. I had my arms draped on his shoulders, and  Shoyo clasped his tightly around my waist, lifting me up just enough that my feet dangled.  Shoyo spun as he held me, and I looked down at him only to find that he had his face turned upwards towards me. I smiled, my face no doubt red from exertion and embarrassment.  Shoyo was just as red. I laughed quietly, and  Shoyo smiled even wider before setting me down. I let go of him, and went to grab my water, tossing  Shoyo's to him. He grunted in thanks and drank. I threw my head back and chugged, finishing half the bottle before stopping to take a breath. Daichi clapped his hands together.

"All right, that's enough lifting for one day. You guys should go find your audition song."

"Right!"  Shoyo and I exclaimed at the same time. We chuckled. I grabbed our bags and moved toward the door. 

"Thanks for helping us." I spoke.

"Yes, thank you Daichi-senpai and Sugawara-senpai."  Shoyo announced. The two men smiled, and  Shoyo went to open the door for me. I waved, and  Shoyo held up a peace sign. As we walked down the hall,  Shoyo asked me,

"So, are we going to use my practice room?" I nodded my head. We walked in a comfortable silence up the stairs and into  Shoyo's practice room on the third floor.  Shoyo skipped ahead of me and opened the door.

"Lights!" he said, and I flipped on the switch, trying to tame my smile.

"Camera!"  Shoyo pointed to the security camera dramatically, flipping his hair.

"Action." he purred toward me, shaking his hips seductively. I choked. 

"What the fuck? And everyone says you're the innocent one." I splutter.

"Really? I lost any and all innocence by the time I got into my third year of high school."  Shoyo questioned, furrowing his brows. I nodded.

"Well, let me assure you, I'm not innocent at all." he said, rolling his eyes. 

"I believe it." I laughed as I set our bags down under the speaker. I brought out the aux cord and plugged it into my phone.

"Alright, I know you don't really listen to the same music as me, so we should try to find some common ground." I tell  Shoyo without turning. I heard footsteps, and  Shoyo draped his arm on my shoulder, looking at my phone screen curiously.

"I wish I had my phone, then I could show my music too." he told me, pouting slightly. I laughed lightly, pulling out his phone with my free hand and passing it wordlessly to him.  Shoyo brightened instantly, taking his phone.

" Thanks, Nishinoya -senpai!" he exclaimed, and I smiled widely, feeling like I won the fucking lottery.

"No problem  Shoyo . Now, show me what you got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is reading this, THANK YOU! My Wattpad information is in the end notes if anyone wanted to check out the stuff there.


	5. Turn Up The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audition Day!! Some fluff, and there is art that I don't own, so credits to them! If you know who the artists are, let me know so I can give them proper credit.

Shoyo opened up a music app on his phone and tilted the screen towards me. It was a lot of pop and rock, and honestly, I'm a little surprised at some of the artists.

"Falling in Reverse?" I questioned, raising a brow. Shoyo turned slightly red.

"Don't knock them till you hear them. They're pretty good." he said sheepishly, squirming a little. I huffed a laugh. I decided to tease him a little more.

"If you say so, Shoyo. Hmm, what's this?" I said, pulling up a playlist called 'Dance'. I blinked at the songs.

"Wow, Shoyo. I didn't realize this is how you're tastes went." I said, scrolling through the playlist. Shoyo fidgeted some more, and I bit back my smile.

"Yeah, those are the songs I listen to when I'm in a creative rut." he muttered; his face flushed.

"A creative rut?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah," Shoyo said, "you know, like you just can't think of anything, or you're stuck on trying to find a good transition or something. A creative rut" he declared.

"Okay, but why these songs?"

"Because, they get the blood flowing." Shoyo said.

I hummed, "All right, let's try it."

"HUH?"

"Let's try it. Maybe we can use this to try to get some ideas flowing, you know?" I said, gesturing with my hands. Shoyo smiled, and I felt something in my chest flutter.

"Alright, but you're gonna need to unplug your phone, Noya."

"Oh, right!"

While Shoyo plugged in his phone, I went to the middle of the room and started stretching. I bent down, touching my hands to the floor, before slowly rising up so I don't get dizzy. I felt eyes on me, and as I slyly looked out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shoyo staring at me, eyes flicking back and forth between his phone and me. I smirked, glad to have his attention on me. I stretched even further, dropping down to the ground and touching my feet with my hands. I risked another look at Shoyo. His attention was completely focused on me now, phone dangling from his hand. I silently cheered and congratulated myself. I stood up slowly, rolling my body. I turned to Shoyo, who hastily looked back down on his phone. I smirked at his red face.

"What's wrong, Shoyo?" I asked innocently, cocking my head to the side. Shoyo cleared his throat.

"N-nothing, Nishinoya-senpai." he stuttered out, and he turned even redder. I pretended that I didn't catch him staring as I went on,

"Really? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine. Let's get started." he said, swallowing hard. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed. I motioned with my hand.

"Well, get over here then!" Shoyo rushed over to me. He started the music and told me how usually does this:

"So basically, I just dance, and do whatever feels right. I might try to slot pieces of choreography together, or I might do something completely new. So, just dance, and if you fuck up, it's just me, so roll with it." I felt a small smile play across my lips.

"Alright. Let's see how this goes then." I huffed in a breath as Shoyo turned up the volume. As the song Candy Shop started, I blinked at Shoyo, my mouth dropping. He winked and smirked, rolling his body seductively. I tuned into my own body, pulling out more body movements, popping my hips, running my hands over my body, grasping my shirt and twisting it, pulling up the hem slightly to show off my stomach. I looked over at Shoyo, and he was staring at me and smirking. I raised my brows in question. In response, Shoyo dropped down, rolling his hips and ass before slowly coming back up, small smirk on his face the entire time.

_So that's how it is, huh?_

I dragged my hand through my hair, glad that I didn't put gel in it. I rolled my head, carrying it down my whole body, spreading out my legs and popping out my hips one at a time before jumping up and sending a smolder at Shoyo. HIs eyes were dark with emotion, and he reached out with his hand. I took it, and he turned me, my back against his front. I turned my head toward him as my moved my hips. Shoyo moved with me, bodies slotting together and moving in sync with each other. I distantly heard the music change, but I could only focus on the feeling of Shoyo. Part of me wanted to stop, talk about this, but the other part of me over-ruled that, leaving me slightly breathless as Shoyo picked up the pace of his hips. I followed him, and Shoyo ran his hand down my chest, landing on my hipbone, where a strip of my skin was exposed. His fingers were warm, and they felt amazing against my skin.

"GUYS!" I heard Ryu scream about two seconds before he burst into our practice room. Shoyo and I sprang apart, faces flushing. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes, Ryu?" I asked, voice breathless.

Tanaka raised a brow. "You okay there, Yuu? You look like you're about to pass out." 

"I'm fine, I was just having fun with Shoyo." I said, discreetly winking at him when Tanaka wasn't looking. Shoyo blinked, then smirked.

"Yeah, it was very productive." he said, smirking at me before grabbing his water. He drank, then tossed the bottle to me. I took it with a nod of thanks.

"INDIRECT KISS!" Tanaka yelled. I took the bottle from my mouth, gave it a hard once over, then looked at Ryu and shrugged. I continued to drink. I saw Shoyo laugh at Tanaka's dumbfounded expression.

"So," I said after bringing the bottle from my mouth, "Ryu, what's up? Shoyo and I need to find a regionals song."

"I know, I know," he huffed, "but I found this guy who can do tattoos and piercings, and I was thinking... maybe we should get some!" he said the last bit in a rush, looking excited. 

"I'm in." Shoyo shrugged.

"Yeah, me too." I nodded. Tanaka pumped his fist in the air.

"Sweet! Maybe this weekend?" Shoyo and I nodded, and Tanaka left, saying he'd make an appointment for the three of us. Shoyo and I stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, and then I snapped my fingers.

"I got it! I know what our regionals song should be!" I went over to wear my phone was underneath the speaker. I pulled up the song and showed Shoyo, who was wearing the face of confusion. When I showed him my screen, he moved forward, lightly grabbing my wrist to hold my phone steady. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Yeah." he said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Shoyo declared.

"Then let's get started."

\----------------------------------------------- _The Next Day------------------------------------_

_RollingThunder is online_

_Tangerine is online_

_BaldBitch is online_

_Dad-chi is online_

_MilkBoi is online_

_Suga-mama is online_

_HumanSalt is online_

_Yams is online_

**Dad** **-** **chi** **:** Do you guys have a regionals song picked out yet?

 **RollingThunder:** yeah and its gonna be awesome

 **Tangerine:** yessir we've got the rough choreography down too

 **MilkBoi:** already?

 **Tangerine:** yes, believe it or not I can be very productive😤

 **HumanSalt:** u sure about that, you two?

 **RollingThunder:** U wanna fight you soggy ass tree stump?!

 **Tangerine:** yeah👏🗑

 **BaldBitch:** Lmao

 **MilkBoi:** damn, go off Hinata

 **Yams:** Tsukki...

**HumanSalt: 🙄**

**MilkBoi:** Chile ne wayz

 **MilkBoi:** what song did you pick out?

 **RollingThunder:** its a secret

 **Tangerine: 🤫** very hush-hush

 **BaldBitch:** oop-

 **Suga-mama:**... should I be worried

 **Dad-chi** : Come on Suga, we're talking about the two most chaotic of our kids.

 **Suga-mama:** tru

 **RollingThunder:** 😔✊

 **Tangerine:** No love 😔✊

 **BaldBitch:** I'm offended. I THOUGHT I WAS THE MOST CHAOTIC

 **Suga** - **mama** : Nope

 **Dad-chi:** That title goes to them

 **RollingThunder:** 😙

 **Tangerine:** Hah, suck it Tanaka

 **BaldBitch:** bitch when?

 **MilkBoi:** ??

 **Tangerine:** rn

 **BaldBitch:** omw

 **MilkBoi:**...

 **RollingThunder:** wait for me!!

 **Suga-mama:** huh?!

 **Tangerine:** BIG BET

 **Tangerine:** GET UR ASS OVER HERE

 **RollingThunder:** coming!

 **Dad-chi:** NO ONE IS HAVING SEX AT THE STUDIO

 **BaldBitch:** who said it was at the studio? 😏

 **Dad-chi:** NO

 **Suga-mama:** no one is corrupting my son

 **RollingThunder:** you cant corrupt whats already corrupted

 **Tangerine:** Noya!!

 **MilkBoi:**...

 **HumanSalt:** why is this chat so chaotic?

 **Yams:** beats me

_HumanSalt is offline_

_Yams is offline_

_Dad-chi is offline_

_MilkBoi is offline_

_BaldBitch is offline_

_RollingThunder is_ _offline_

_Tangerine is offline_

The next day was Saturday, and Ryu picked us up to go get piercings. I decided I would go last, I wanted to see what everyone picked. On the way to the parlor, we sang and danced as best we could in our seats, Shoyo sending my sly glances from the backseat. Ever since yesterday, Shoyo and I have been a little flirtier with each other. I don't know what it means, but I'm definitely not going to stop it. But, this new dynamic between us has made it harder to keep my cool. I've always found Shoyo attractive, but the mere possibility that he may have the same feelings were laughable. And besides, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet, not after my last one tanked. So, I'm cool with this.

We pulled into a parking spot and got out of the van.

"I'm excited." Shoyo said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"What piercings are you going to get?" I asked.

"You'll see." was his only reply as Tanaka opened the door for us. Inside looked pretty cozy, with the register right by the door and a chair next it. Across the other wall was couches and posters of comic book heroes. A man covered in tattoos came over and shook hands with Tanaka.

"Alright, who's first?" he asked in a deep, but kind, voice.

"Me." Shoyo replied instantly. The man led him over to the chair, and he sat down. Shoyo whispered what he wanted, and they both went to the back room.

"So, you and Hinata, huh?" Tanaka whispered to me.

"Huh? No." I whispered back, looking around as if someone heard us.

"Look, after everything that happened with Asahi, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now, especially with my regionals partner."

Tanaka nodded in understanding. "I get it, man. But promise me, you will let me know?"

"You'll be the first." I promised him. After that, we waited for a few hours, scrolling through our phones. Finally, Shoyo came out, shirtless.

"Look, guys!" he said, and he showed us his tattoos and piercings.

"Woah! You look so cool!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Uh-I-uh, hmm." I stuttered out. Damn, Shoyo looks really hot right now. Shoyo smiled seductively, but otherwise didn't comment.

"Who's next?" The man said.

"OOH, me!" as Ryu went to the back, Shoyo sat down beside me and tugged on his shirt.

"So, I'm guessing you think I look good?" he said with a devilish smirk.

"Hell, yeah you look good." I said smoothly, and I watched as his face flushed slightly. We sat there smiling for a few minutes.

"Let's play a game." Shoyo said suddenly.

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"Truth or dare." he said, smiling brightly. 

"Alright, you're on." 

We went back and forth, asking innocent questions until Ryu came back out and proudly displayed what he got.

"Ryu, you look badass!" I exclaimed. Shoyo nodded enthusiastically. Finally, it was my turn. I went to the back room and took off my shirt. I showed the man what I wanted and where, and he got to work. The needle hurt, like a lot, but I gritted my teeth through it. After that was done, he quickly pierced my ears, telling me how to take care of them and my tattoos. I thanked him as he handed me bag filled with cleaning products for me, Ryu, and Shoyo. I walked out of the room to find Tanaka and Shoyo locked in a game of rock, paper, scissors. 

"Guys, what do you think?"

Shoyo spluttered while Tanaka said, "You look great dude! But what's in the bag?"

"Cleaning stuff for all of us." I replied as I walked over to them, putting my shirt back on. Shoyo was still red, and I winked at him while Tanaka paid for us.

"Let's get some food," I said, "I'm starving."

They both nodded in agreement, and we set off.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. After we showed everyone our tattoos and piercings (everyone but Tsukkishima was surprised), Shoyo and I worked hard in the studio. We cleaned up our routine, and we were ready for auditions. Shoyo got settled in at the apartment, and I was glad we didn't have to move much: Just clothes, posters, and knick-knacks that Shoyo wanted. Outside of the studio, Shoyo and I were becoming a little bolder with our flirting, running hands down each other's body as we passed, being a little more seductive in our facial expressions, and in the studio, we were probably touching a little more than necessary, but the fact remained that neither of us stopped.

Finally, the day arrived: auditions. Shoyo and I woke up extra early, a strained silence between us. Both of us were nervous, which was understandable: we only got half as much time as everyone else to prepare. When we pulled up to the studio, I grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. Shoyo squeezed back, looking grateful at the contact. We walked hand-in-hand towards the audition room. I checked the list, and saw our names at the bottom. Shit, that won't be good for our nerves. I led Shoyo towards the back of the room, where we could get a clear view of our friends. Daichi and Suga were up first, and as usual, they were stunning. Honestly, they don't really need to audition, they get in every year. The way they dance shows an emotional story, it's a give and take, born between two people who trust one another completely. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi were up next, and their styles are very different from one another, but still compatible. It was a lot of going back and forth, one stationary while the other had their moment in the spotlight before passing it on. I cheered after both duos ended their auditions, Shoyo screaming just as loudly. 

Finally, it was our turn up next. Shoyo and I walked to the bathrooms, still hand-in-hand, and changed into our dance clothes: pretty much just ripped skinny jeans and a T-shirt, Shoyo adding a flannel around his waist. We took one stall, not wanting to inconvenience anyone, and because we've seen each other half-naked countless times by now, perks of being roommates. I had my back turned to Shoyo, giving him some privacy. I pulled on my shirt.

"Hey, Noya-san?" he asked. I turned, and he was fully dressed and looking at the ground, lips being torn apart from his teeth. I went over to him, pressing my thumb to his lips. He looked at me, and I gently tapped my thumb. He released his lips from his teeth, and I lightly stroked his lips. _So soft,_ I thought. Shoyo released a ragged breath, and I shivered. I reluctantly brought my thumb back. 

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"What if we don't get in? What if the judges don't think we're good enough; I mean, we've only had maybe half as much time as everyone else to prepare and I know you know that, but you're such a great dancer, and I'm at best mediocre and-"

I put my thumb back on his lips. "Stop that right now," I said, still not raising my voice, "you are amazing, Shoyo. We've got this, okay? Besides, if one of us messes up, we'll just roll with it. Just because we didn't have as much time as everyone, because we still got a solid performance out of it. So, stop worrying. We've got each other. That's the whole point of being partners." I pulled him into a hug. Shoyo automatically put his arms around me, and we stood there for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Now, let's do this." I spoke. Shoyo smiled devilishly.

"The audience won't know what hit them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, my Wattpad info is on the previous chapters if you want to check that out. Please do not repost without credit or permission


	6. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS SMUT. If that isn't your thing, you can skip it until the next line break, and I'll summarize the plot for you in the endnotes so you aren't confused.

Shoyo and I stood side by side, waiting for the music to start. I breathed in deeply, steeling my nerves. This was the worst part, the waiting. Once the music started, I would be fine, I trusted myself enough to know I would get the steps down. I looked over at Shoyo, and I saw him rolling his shoulders, sleeves lifting to show the tattoos on his upper arm. He looked at me, calmer than before, and smiled. I offered my own smile in return. The music started, and we both went into motion, completely in sync, back to the audience before turning around in time to the music.

The dance was made of mostly robotic movements, mixed with completely fluid movements. The very beginning was Shoyo dancing on his own, before passing it on to me. It was a lot of dancing together, each of us putting on a little performance in our own way. I think this is my favorite dance, even though it was rushed. Shoyo and I created this together, and I can feel his energy flowing through the dance, making it a little more playful, a little more seductive, while my addition was a little more subtle, making flow a little more, and adding more leg movements. Our synergy was in full flow, something that made me surprised. I thought it would be a little rockier, breaking up before coming together, but I should've known that only happened in the very beginning. Shoyo was nothing if not adaptable.

The song came to an end, and Shoyo and bowed, smiling and breathless. The crowd screamed their support as we walked off stage together. Shoyo clasped my hand, smiling widely. I smiled at him, stopping as we went back to our group. Daichi and Suga offered us smiles and congratulated us. Yamaguchi clapped our backs and smiled while his partner nodded in our direction, about as good as we were gonna get. Kageyama and Tanaka whooped and tackled both of us in a hug, embracing us tightly. I let go of Shoyo's hand to hug them back.

"You guys did awesome!" Tanaka screamed, while Kageyama nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys." Shoyo said, "Excuse us for a second." he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. I cast a glance backward, shrugging. Tanaka looked at the two of us worriedly, but didn't follow. Shoyo kept walking until we went up flights of stairs and into our practice room. He threw open the door, dragged us in, and he released his grip on my arm so he can slam the door shut. I stood there, confused, but waiting to see what happened.

\---------------------------------------SMUT WARNING--------------------------------

He turned around, looking at me. I kept my face neutral, letting Shoyo take the lead. He kept the lights off, so it was hard to see his expression, but his eyes, still managing to shine, held many emotions: gratitude, love, and other not-so-innocent things. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, and suddenly Shoyo was there, his hands on my hips. I felt my breath hitch slightly, and I brought my hands up around his neck. I felt Shoyo hesitate, his lips a millimeter from mine, his breath fanning over my lips. It smelled like mint toothpaste. I tilted my head to the side and brushed my bottom lip over his top. His hands tightened, and he chased after me, lips landing on mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of lips. They were so soft. I ran my tongue across the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth immediately. My hands moved from their place around his neck to tangle themselves into his soft hair. My tongue swept into his mouth, and Shoyo's tongue swirled around mine, and I moaned slightly. Shoyo moved his hands from my hips, leaving a trail of heat, and moved to my thighs. He cupped the back of them, lifting them slightly. Understanding what he wanted, I wrapped my legs around his hips, still kissing him as he backed me against the mirror. I dropped my legs, and Shoyo turned his head, sweetening the angle as he pressed his hips flush against mine. I groaned at the friction, and I started grinding on his hips. Shoyo let out a moan in my mouth, grinding his hips in time with mine. I felt the front of my pants begin to strain as Shoyo moved his lips from mine and dragged them down my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses. I tilted my head, giving him more access, tightening my hands in his hair. Shoyo moved his hand and palmed my pants, and my hips bucked slightly into his hands. I moved my hands down to his hips and under his shirt, dragging my blunt nails down his back. Shoyo groaned against my throat, making me hum. Shoyo continued to palm the front of my pants. I brought my hands from his back to his hips, dipping my hands slightly underneath his waistband, but not going any further, teasing him slightly. I bent my head toward Shoyo's ear,

"Is this okay?" I ask him, aiming for sexy, but bordering on breathless, but not caring in the slightest, especially as Shoyo whispered back just as breathless,

"Yeah."

With consent given, I waste no time putting my hand in Shoyo's pants and boxers. My fingers explore his length curiously, and Shoyo buries his head even further into my neck, not kissing, but letting it hang there. I grasp his already hard member, stroking it lightly. Shoyo groans and bucks his hips into my hand, and I smile. I pick up my pace, running my thumb over his tip. Shoyo let out a ragged breath against my skin, and bit down on my shoulder slightly, muffling his moan. Too bad, I wanted to hear it. I pumped harder, and Shoyo let out a loud moan.

"You sound so pretty." I whispered to him, continuing to work him. Shoyo didn't say anything, instead applying a kiss to my shoulder, and I felt his legs trembling. I felt warmth spread over my hand, but I didn't pay attention to it, continuing to stroke him and work him through his release. Afterwards, I brought my messy hand out of his pants, and as Shoyo brought his head up from his resting place, I licked his cum off as he watched. Shoyo turned red and dropped his jaw. I smiled.

"You're turn." he murmured against my ear. I raised my brows at him, and he dropped to his knees, looking up at him through his lashes. He used his nose to push up the hem of my shirt, kissing down my stomach. He hooked a finger underneath my waistband, pulling down my pants and boxers down in one go. He wrapped a hand around my length, pumping it a little before bringing his mouth just over the tip, running his tongue over the tip. I brought a hand to his impossibly soft hair, tangling my fingers in it as Shoyo brought his mouth down more, taking all of me. I groaned, tugging softly on his hair, causing him to groan, the sound causing me to vibrate. He brought his mouth back to the tip, dragging his tongue. I threw my head back, breathing heavily as Shoyo picked up his pace, his head bobbing up and down.

I felt the warmth sooner than I expected, but I couldn't care less because as I came, Shoyo's cheeks hollowed as he swallowed all of it. I looked down at Shoyo, and he met my eyes as he finished cleaning up the mess. My eyes widened, and Shoyo took the opportunity to pull my pants back up. I dropped to my knees and kissed him, pushing him to the floor. Shoyo didn't resist, letting me lead. I reached a hand underneath his shirt, exploring his chest as Shoyo groaned.

"Guys? Where did you go?" Kageyama called. My eyes popped open, Shoyo and I froze, my hand still under his shirt.

"Yuu? Shoyo? We're going to get ice cream if you want to come with." Ryu said. Shit, it sounded like they were at the end of the hallway. I scrambled off of Shoyo, extending my hand. Shoyo took it, and I pulled him up, uttering in his ear,

"We'll continue later."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't wait." Shoyo smirked at me. I offered one of my own before letting go of his hand and opening the door, running a hand through my hair. Tanaka and Kageyama spotted us and came over. Tanka raised his brows knowingly, and I gave him a look that promised death if he said anything. Wisely, he changed tracks.

"Did you hear me? Let's celebrate with some ice cream!!" Ryu cheered. I rolled my eyes fondly.

"Sounds fun." I responded. Shoyo cheered, and I chuckled.

"Kageyama, are you coming with us?" Shoyo asked, tilting his head. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy, even though I know they don't have feelings for each other anymore.

"Sure, why not?" Kageyama said, ruffling Shoyo's hair. Shoyo huffed, swatting away Kageyama's hand. Shoyo's hair, if possible, now looked even messier, but it looked super-hot on him.

"Well, c'mon!" Tanaka yelled, "race you guys down the stairs!"

"You're on!" the three of us screamed back together. We all zipped toward the stairs, Shoyo taking the lead almost immediately, running ahead of us. I took the stairs two at a time, cutting past Kageyama. Down the last flight of stairs, I saw Shoyo slide down the railing and vault over the end of it, landing and rolling before springing back up. I hopped over the railing, bypassing the stairs entirely and landing beside Shoyo, who looked over at me and smiled widely.

"Fuck you guys! You're too fast!" Kageyama yelled, and Shoyo and I looked behind us to see Kageyama jumping over the last flight of stairs completely, Tanaka following close behind. Shoyo picked up his pace, and I stumbled after him, hearing Shoyo laugh, and I saw him throw his head back as he jumped up and slapped the red 'Exit' sign before disappearing outside. A few seconds and a jump to hit the sign later, I was also out of the building. I looked over to my right and saw Shoyo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, one leg bent so the bottom of his shoe rested against the wall. The breeze picked up, making his hair flow in the wind. It made him look like a model, especially when he smiled softly at me, holding a certain fondness that I've never seen before. I felt my hair pick up in the wind, and I tilted my head so my hair would flow out of my hair, while also making me look good. Shoyo's face tinted a little, so I knew it was working. We shared a smile.

"Damn it!" Ryu cursed as he exited the building. I looked over at him slowly, and I saw Kageyama huffing slightly, clutching his broken arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, my previous jealousy forgotten in the face of pain Kageyama tried to hide.

"I'm fine, Nishinoya-senpai. I probably just shouldn't have done that." Kageyama said to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shoyo cast a worried look at his best friend, but he otherwise showed no reaction.

"Okay. Let's go, guys! I'm starving!" Tanaka proclaimed.

"Okay, okay, you big baby. Shoyo and I will follow you on my bike." I replied. Shoyo nodded and pushed off the wall. Tanaka pumped his fist.

"Okay, see you guys there then." he said as he and Kageyama went to Ryu's car. Shoyo and I walked back to my bike in a comfortable silence, but there was a humming tension there that wasn't before, born from what we did in the studio. I felt the electricity sparkle back and forth between us, and I could tell Shoyo noticed it too. One thing that had me questioning where we are now is what's going to happen next.

After we got our ice-cream and went our separate ways, Shoyo and I headed to the local park and sat under a tree. I sat in silence, watching little kids run around and have fun. I remembered those carefree days, when my biggest worry was making it down the slide without some kid coming behind me. I smiled at the memories of my childhood, wishing I could go back.

"What are you thinking about?" Shoyo's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just wishing I could be a little kid like them." I said, nodding down to the kids below us. Shoyo followed my line of vision and laughed softly.

"Yeah, those days were nice. Especially naptime."

"You took naps?" I asked incredulously, raising a brow. Shoyo laughed and playfully shoved my shoulder.

"Oh shush." he said. I laughed, drawing a knee up and resting my arm on it. I turned to look at the canopy of leaves above us.

"Um, Noya?" Shoyo asked, and I looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret what we did in the studio?" he asked, looking nervous at my answer.

"No." I said. In all honesty, I'm glad we did that. I enjoyed it, and I hoped Shoyo did too.

"Good," Shoyo exhaled, "I don't either." I whipped my head toward him, surprised. He tilted his head, looking thoughtful.

"Do you think we got in?" he asked, and I furrow my brows, trying to understand what he meant. Oh, regionals.

"I think we have a good chance. But we won't know for sure until tomorrow." I told him, and Shoyo nodded. I stood up and offered my hand.

"C'mon, let's go home." I said, and he took my hand. I hauled him up, and together we made our way back to my bike. We drove towards our house in comfortable silence.

When I pulled into a parking space, I put my helmet into my bag, setting Shoyo's down next it. I led the way up two flights of stairs and inside.

"I feel all sweaty." Shoyo complained. I looked at the time.

"Well, how about you shower, and I'll get dinner started?" I asked, subtly trying to give him some space.

"Sounds good. I'll help you out when I'm done." Shoyo replied, walking into our room. A few minutes later, I heard the water running. I washed my hands and started pulling out pots and pans and turning on the stove. My mind kept replaying what happened at the studio, the feeling of his mouth on mine, my skin... the feeling of him in my hand, the way he tasted...

I need to focus on making dinner. And the fact that the person that captivated me was literally a few steps away, completely naked, was not helping. I shook my head and let out a huff, turning my attention to the soup I was trying to make. As the soup simmered, I entered our room, plugging my phone in and going through my dresser for some clothes. I heard the bathroom door open behind me, and Shoyo exited the bathroom, steam wafting from the door behind him. He had a towel wrapped low around his hips, showing his V-line, and I tried not to watch as a trickle of water slid down his chest. He smirked at my no doubt red face, and sauntered over to the bed, where he put clothes out. He turned his back to me and grabbed boxers and put them on with the towel still wrapped around him, pulling them up before taking off the towel. His tattoos gleamed on his skin.

"You like what you see?" he asked me, craning his head to look at me, putting on some shorts.

I pretended to look him over, dragging my eyes up and down his body before bringing my gaze to meet his.

"Yeah. I really like what I see." I told him, and Shoyo turned red, putting on a shirt. I laughed.

"Okay, okay, there's soup cooking in the kitchen, do you mind watching it while I shower?" I asked him, going back to my dresser and pulling out some shorts.

"Yeah, of course. Have fun." Shoyo responded, and I laughed again, going to the bathroom. I yanked off my shirt, starting the water before taking off the rest of my clothes. I stepped in the shower, feeling the hot water hit my body. My stomach rumbled, and I quickly showered, wanting to eat. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel, drying off. I put the towel back on the hook, grabbing a smaller one for my hair, and putting on my shorts. I don't wear shirts directly after I shower, because I want my hair to dry completely. Dressed, I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen, where Shoyo was idly stirring the pot. I brought an end of the towel, scrubbing my hair with it.

"Soup almost done?" I questioned, and Shoyo turned his head towards me. He did a double take, raking his eyes over my chest, where my tattoos shined in the light. I raised a brow and smirked.

"Yeah, I was just stirring it a little, I'll get some bowls for us." Shoyo said, turning red and getting some bowls for us. I smiled; his reactions are adorable. After the two of us got a portion of soup, we made our way over to the T.V, and I turned on some Netflix.

"What do you want you watch?" I asked. Shoyo hummed, tapping his spoon to his bottom lip.

"How about Grease?" he suggested, and I shrugged, putting it on and leaning back to eat. We watched in comfortable silence, and when we finished, I briefly paused the movie so we could put away our bowls and brush our teeth. I eventually put on a faded band shirt, and we snuggled next to each other as we resumed the movie. Before long, I felt a weight on my shoulder, and Shoyo was out. I smiled softly, kissing his head. I laid down on the couch with his head on my chest and continued watching the movie, stroking his hair. Before long, I felt my eyes get heavy, and I fell asleep.

We entered the studio the next morning, anxious to see the results. I shoved my way through the crowd to look at the list. My eyes widened, and I made my way back to where Shoyo was leaning against the wall. When he saw me approaching, he pushed off the wall. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I ran toward him and threw myself at him, wrapping my limbs around him. Shoyo stumbled a little, but he caught himself. I stayed in that position, knowing full well that Shoyo can hold me like this. Shoyo held me flush against him.

"We made it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, they are developing a friends-with-benefits dynamic, and they are both eager to explore it, but at the same time scared because they don't want to mess up their friendship.


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter dedicated to exploring the dance aspect of their lives. Don't worry, I'm currently working on the next chapter, and it'll be longer. Enjoy!

"We made it." I whispered into his shoulder, pressing a discreet kiss to his shoulder. His arms tightened under my thighs, and he carried me to a dark corner out of sight from everyone and the cameras. He shoved me against the wall, kissing me roughly. I gasped, and my hands tangled in his shirt, surprised that Shoyo could be rough. And I liked it. However, I wasn't going to let him have his way this time. With an effort, I managed to rotate us so that Shoyo was pressed into the wall. I slid a knee between his legs, rutting against him. His hips bucked, and he started grinding on me, hands moving to grip my hair. My own hands moved to his hips and under his shirt, gripping tightly enough that I knew there would be marks on his skin. I bit his bottom lip and tugged, and Shoyo chased after me. He opened his mouth, and my tongue swept in, thorough and lazy, exploring. Shoyo moaned at the change in pace, still moving his hips against mine. I pressed into him, if possible, even more, fingers digging into his hips. I broke the kiss and worked my way to his neck, dragging my mouth across his skin. I felt his hands tighten in my hair, and I brought my lips up to his ear,

"We should probably stop before someone spots us." I whispered, and Shoyo shivered.

"Yeah." he replied, but neither of us moved. I heard the distinct sound of Tanaka's voice, along with Kageyama's. I sighed, and brought my hands from the shelter of Shoyo's shirt, smiling.

"At least you'll have a reminder." I murmured, pressing one last kiss to Shoyo's temple before backing away. He frantically checked his hips.

"Noya, I'm going to have those handprints for days. Not to mention the scratches on my back!" Scratches? Oh, from yesterday. I must not have noticed them when Shoyo was putting on pajamas yesterday. Though, to be fair, I was... distracted. I turned to look at him, and he was still staring at my handprints.

"Well, I'm glad you like them, since you're staring at them so much." Shoyo spluttered and turned red. I laughed at his embarrassed expression. Shoyo smirked and raised a brow.

"What if I do?" he asked, walking towards me and tugging his shirt back down.

"Then next time, I'll make sure to add more." I replied smoothly. Shoyo didn't get a chance to respond, as Tanaka and Kageyama came rushing over to us. I picked up my pace, and I saw a blur of orange zip past me, and Shoyo was throwing himself toward the two, screaming.

"We made it!! We got in! We're going to regionals!!" I joined them, and I wrapped my arms around the three of them, jumping up and down. Tanaka gripped one side of me, while Kageyama hugged my other side. Shoyo was squished between us, and he slouched into me, resting his head on my chest as he hugged Ryu and Kageyama. I smiled brightly, feeling a swell of pride. I can't believe we made it to regionals. Next step, nationals. I let my arms drop, and my best friends stepped back, Shoyo reluctantly bringing his head up and also stepping back. 

"Good job guys!! Now all of us will be able to ride to regionals together!!" Tanaka exclaimed. I nodded enthusiastically, Shoyo jumping up and down beside me. Tanaka gripped one side of me, while Kageyama hugged my other side. Shoyo was squished between us, and he slouched into me, resting his head on my chest as he hugged Ryu and Kageyama. I smiled brightly, feeling a swell of pride. I can't believe we made it to regionals. Next step, nationals. I let my arms drop, and my best friends stepped back, Shoyo reluctantly bringing his head up and also stepping back.

"Have you told the others yet?" Kageyama asked, looking around the room, probably searching for them.

"No, not yet." Shoyo replied, also looking around. Or at least, trying to. His short stature made it hard for him to really see anything, but he tried his best. I pulled out my phone, playing a game while waiting.

"There!" Shoyo announced, and I looked up, seeing the familiar silver mop of hair. I waved at Suga, trying to get his attention. His eyes locked with mine, and he nudged Daichi, who was walking beside him. Tanaka, Kageyama, Shoyo, and I met the two halfway, and I saw Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi behind them, holding hands. I smiled, even though Tsukkishima can be an asshole, I'm glad he has someone. 

"WE MADE IT!!" Shoyo screamed, pouncing on Daichi. Daichi caught him and spun him around once before setting him back down.

"YOU GUYS!" Suga cheered, scooping me up in a hug as well. Yamaguchi gave me a high five, and nudged Tsukkishima to do the same as he high fived Shoyo. With a roll of his eyes, Tsukkishima offered a hand. I'll take it.

"Next stop: regionals!!" Shoyo exclaimed. I nodded enthusiastically. 

"Kageyama, are you coming even though you can't compete?" Yamaguchi asked. I turned towards Kageyama, waiting for his answer.

"Obviously." he replied, as if that was a given. I smiled, nudging him playfully before turning to Shoyo.

"We need to pick out a song ASAP." I told him, "I have some ideas, but I want to run them by you too."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll catch you guys later." he said, waving at the group. With a chorus of "Goodbye," from the others, Shoyo and I headed toward the stairs in a comfortable silence. I hummed a random tune, and Shoyo started to add a beat. I started to hum in time to the beat, and Shoyo started to dance slightly, sliding his foot and throwing his hands up. We turned towards each other as we started up the stairs, snapping our fingers in time with our steps. We continued like that, ignoring the stares that we got. We entered our practice room laughing, throwing our heads back. I shut the door, leaning my back against it as I laughed. Shoyo flopped onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. After I stopped laughing, I pushed off the wall and headed toward the speaker, plugging in my phone and opening up my music app. I heard footsteps behind me, and Shoyo hooked his chin over my shoulder, looking at my screen. I silently showed the songs as I scrolled through my playlist. Shoyo took my phone out of my hand, hitting the play button. He took my hand and dragged me out to the middle of the room. He started to dancing, and I froze, unsure on what to do. Shoyo smiled encouragingly, and I swallowed my fear. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I had to remember that it's just Shoyo, and he never judges people the way others might. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then I moved.

I lost myself to the music, slotting together random pieces of choreography, occasionally messing up, but shaking myself off. I couldn't stop the music and start again, but for some reason, it felt freeing. I wasn't trying to be perfect, not right now. I was dancing because I want to, just to enjoy something that I consider one of my main passions in life. I don't think I've danced for myself like this in a long, long time.

After what only felt like a few minutes, I heard the music stop. I open my eyes, and they meet Shoyo's. His eyes were wide and round, filled with awe and... TEARS?!?!

"What's wrong?" I ask, hurrying over to him.

"That, that was so beautiful Nishinoya-senpai." he said, wiping his eyes. I smiled rolling my eyes fondly.

"It was just... the way you moved, so fluidly and free... it was..." he trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his hands. I smiled softly.

"How long did you stand there watching me?" I questioned, genuinely curious. Shoyo turned red and rubbed the back of his neck, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Maybe half our practice session?" he answered, still not looking up. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Oh, well. C'mon, let's go home." I said, getting my phone from the speaker.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go to the park instead?" Shoyo asked, looking at me with bright eyes and smiling.

"Sure." I held out my hand, I can't bring myself to say no to him.

"YAY!" he took my hand and dragged me out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you don't know me, I'm Akira_Eclipse. I have a Wattpad account, where I post these stories as well. My account is @Emo_Chic576. Do not repost without credit and permission.


End file.
